Lunar Eclipse
by lastchancejacob
Summary: after BD, What happens when a new method of transformation is produced by the Cullens? And how is jacob involved!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Terror flooded the girl's body, she was frozen with fear. Panic struck and confusion settled in. The sound of the fire alarm was blaring over her puzzled thoughts. She checked the clock; it read 3:17 AM. Was she dreaming? She threw herself off the bed and stumbled her way across the room. The fire hadn't reached her bedroom, despite the incredible heat that had. Had it reached her loved ones? Where was her mother? She heard no screaming or crying. She shuddered at the thought. Thankfully her feet were moving faster than her mind. She grabbed the door handle without thinking. She quickly jerked her hand back, applying pressure to the sight of her fresh burn. The girl fumbled over to her dresser, opening the first drawer accessible. She pulled out a white, Cape Cod, tee shirt her mother brought back from a business trip and wrapped it around her hand. She went back to the door with her makeshift mitten and threw it open.

The girls' eyes went blank. All she could see was the furious blaze of fire on the second floor of her small Victorian home. The smoke quickly surrounded her. Her throat began to tighten and she struggled for fresh air. The lack of clean oxygen took a toll on her being. She was losing focus, and felt like giving up. She fell to the ground in a weak attempt to move forward.

She sat still for a moment while the room continued to spin around her. She closed her eyes, trying to grasp what was going on. Where was her mother? Brother? Had they gotten out safely? She knew they would never leave her. She sprang up at the thought. She wasn't going to give up on them. She was determined to get everyone out safely.

Everywhere she looked was just a mess of smoke and flames. The stairs were charred black, the bathroom door was nonexistent, and the floors were patched with holes. Her hand was throbbing and her breath was shortening, but that was the least of her problems. It was her vision of hell intensified. Here she was, alone and unaware of her outcome. Her only determination to keep moving was her family. Where were they? Why was no one calling her name? She covered her mouth and continued onward to her mother's room. She tried to call out, but choked on the thick smog in the air. She tried once more. It was no use, her voice was a whisper compared to the screaming of the smoke detector. No one could hear her, she felt pathetic.

She flung the door wide open and ran to her mother's bed. "Ma!" she cried. Seconds passed with no response. "Mom get up! We need to get out!" her voice trembled. Tears welled in the girls eyes. She violently shook her mother's body in hope of awakening her. Nothing. She collapsed, yet again, next to her mother's bedside. She grabbed her hand, and rested her forehead on it. The raging fire on the other side of the door was no longer a concern at the moment. Her mother was dead and there was nothing she could do. Why was this happening to her? How was this fair, she needed her more than ever. Who would take care of her and her brother? Her brother! She shot up, leaving her mother to lay in peace. Was this the last time she would see her mother?

The hallway was worse than she remembered. How had it worsened in such little time? She had trouble finding her brother's room in all the smoke. Her once so familiar home was unrecognizable in midst of the fire. When she finally found the general area of her brother's room, her heart sank. It was dark, but the fire illuminated the room like a thousand candles. She stood motionless. She had never seen anything so gruesome. She was hyperventilating. Her lungs couldn't keep up with the mixture of smoke and crying. She turned away and made a break for the stairs.

It was difficult to maneuver the half burning stairs. She stumbled a few times, barely making it to the bottom. She turned to find every room on the bottom floor a blaze. It was hard to think under the circumstances but she knew she had to get help. The kitchen phone was out of the question. Where would she go? The girl ran back to the front door. She stumbled across the path in her yard, grabbing onto the mailbox for support. She noticed the name _Trovatelli _that had taken her mother forever to get just right. She wiped the tears off her ash covered face. She was dizzier than before, incoherently running straight into the woods. She circled around a few trees.

"HELP! Someone, please! Help me!" She knew it was useless. She broke down on the wet floor of the forest. Tears were falling off her cheeks landing in puddles on the ground. The rain felt cool on her hot skin, but the coughing would not subside. The girl was exhausted. She mustered one last cry for help. That was the last of her energy; she passed out on La Push forest floor.


	2. The Hunt

The Hunt

"Television gets worse and worse every century. Who honestly would fall in love with a shmuck like that?"

It has been a month since Bella's transformation and our bond was closer than ever. I stopped trying to push shopping trips on her and just enjoyed whatever we did together. It was nice to have her as a sister, certainly better than listening to Rosalie complain about her nonexistent split ends. Anything to seem more human. Bella on the other hand embraced the life she has. I have never once heard a complaint come from her mouth. She was in heaven while we were all stuck in hell.

"Well to be honest Alice," she blushed so hard I could have sworn her pale face was slightly flushed pink. "Before I met Edward, I thought of these guys as perfect hopeless romantics I would never have." She smiled.

"-before you met Edward of course." I smirked at Bella. Her and my brother have been together for quite some time now. It was so nice to see such a happy couple. Whenever Edward speaks of her his eyes light up and he gets this goofy crooked smile going. It's a little childish, but adorable none the less.

"Of course. Edward makes these guys seem pathetic. I mean come on; Edward would never be caught dead playing a Backstreet Boys song for me. He's much more original."

I wanted to laugh at Bella's comment, but it was dripping with sincerity. I switched the subject out of curiosity. "So I assume it you love your new life, being a vampire and what not?" I watched Bella think for a second, obviously debating her answer.

"I truly think I was meant for this Alice. I feel like the real Bella Swan, er- Cullen." She giggled at the common mistake. "I no longer feel like I don't belong, or the center of attention. I know that's ironic, considering we are quite a sight, but it feels right. I hope you know what I mean."

I smiled in reassurance. She continued.

"I think it has something to do with you guys. I mean Edward was one thing. He filled that gap in my heart I had for so long. He was everything I ever wished for. He was my reason for living, Alice. But the rest of you, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, even Rosalie, you guys have filled a different gap. I was an only child who kept to myself. I never allowed anyone to come close enough to create a substantial friendship. When I met you and the others, all I wanted was to be close. You guys were a comfort."

"I'm flattered Bella, but that was part of the charm, hasn't Edward told you?" I couldn't help but snicker.

"Yes, yes, the most dangerous predator bit. But it's not like that Alice. I wasn't so much drawn to you as I craved acceptance. I wanted you all to want ME. I wanted meaning and purpose. And in an odd way that's exactly what I got." She looked back to the television. Clearly still deep in thought.

"Bella what are you thinking?" I sometimes envied my brothers power over mine.

"… I was thinking about what I said actually. About Edward being all I ever wanted, and filling the gap, that he sort of created." She grabbed her chest awkwardly. "Well when I think of those times I can't help but think of Jake. It's sad. He never imprinted, ya know? He never found his Edward."

"I'm sure it will happen soon enough, Bella. Love hides sometimes, doesn't mean you'll never find it." I remembered that from when I was looking for Jasper after I envisioned him. "You know If I could search for it Bella I would. It's a shame I can't see the shape shifters."

"Thanks Alice, that means a lot. He really is great, minus the temper. He was one of the best friend's you could ask for. I guess being a dog can give you those qualities though. Part of me always hoped he would imprint on Renesmee. It would take me some getting used to, but at least I would know she would always be safe."

"I don't know if I can agree Bella. As lovely as he is, we don't need him around here anymore than necessary." I knew that would hurt a bit, but it had to be said.

"I guess you're right…"

We continued to watch the sitcom in silence for another hour. AS lame as the marathon was we couldn't look away. As if we had anything better to do? With all the time in the world procrastination was never a concern. Just as the teenage girl was confessing her untimely pregnancy to her lovesick boyfriend, I had a vision.

"Here comes Jasper and Emmett, hope you don't plan on watching the end of this?" My visions we're extremely accurate when it came to my love, Jasper. I was so attuned to his decisions they came with ease. Prior to their arrival I already knew the conversation, the television, and the question that would ensue.

"Do I ever?" How dramatic, I thought to myself. I let out a soft giggle.

"Bro I totally wrecked you at badminton! Don't even lie to her! Alice I killed him!" Emmett came roaring into the living room, which was recently remodeled. Instead of the all white décor Rosalie recommended, we were now sporting a royal purple theme. It was suitable and gorgeous, much cozier. The men of the house weren't so fond, but 100 years of purple wasn't going to kill them.

Jasper looked at me and Bella embarrassed. "Yeah, he crushed me babe. I'm worse than Esme at that damn game." He plopped down on the floor beside me.

"I HEARD THAT!" Esme's angelic voice sang. We all raged into a fit of laughter. Emmett tumbled onto the couch next to Bella.

"Where's the remote, sports center's on I gatta check the scores." Emmett flipped through the channels just in time, how predictable. "Washington beat the Suns! How you like that Stella!" No one except Edward understands the reasoning behind why he calls her "Stella." I've asked Edward but he refuses to tell me.

"Whatever Emmett, just wait until playoffs, we'll see who rocks the court!" Bella gave Emmett a quick jab in the forearm. Jasper laughed quietly to himself. I was too preoccupied awaiting the question Emmett was about to ask.

"Hill and Stoudemire are garbage, and Shaq is almost as old as Carlisle! Give it up Bella you're going down! Wanna bet?!"

"Don't bet Emmett, bad move." It was a reflex; I mentally kicked myself for ruining the fun yet again. Jasper looked at me with adoring eyes and grabbed my hand. I was at ease immediately.

"Jeeze Alice. Thanks I guess, anyway," he clicked the television off. Here it came. "I'm parched. Can we seriously go hunt. You guys keep putting it off. I think we'll be fine; hunting season for the humans is over. This is getting ridiculous we have more than enough self-cont…" He looked at Bella before finishing. "Uhh… Alice."

"I know Emmett we really need to go. It's obvious you can see it in all our eyes. Bella," I hesitated, asking only out of courtesy considering I knew the response already. "Would you like to tag along?"

Bella smiled at me, obviously uncomfortable. "That's all right Alice, I can wait for Edward. He'll be back with Renesmee soon enough." Renesmee was always so eager to visit the Denali's. She had a special bond with the women in the coven. She begged Edward to take her almost daily.

"Alright Bella, be careful. Don't let anyone in. We'll be back soon." I gave her a quick hug and within seconds Jasper, Emmett and I were over the river, running through the cool lush air.


	3. Conflict



We came across a heard of deer when we ventured into the vast forest. Emmett instinctively went after the largest buck. It must be an ego thing. Jasper went for the fastest of the bunch. He loved a good chase. I watched the deer scatter, only to find myself marvel at the baby deer. It reminded me of Bella on so many levels.

It seemed that the baby was constantly protected by someone in the herd. Someone was always looking out, pushing it along. My family was the herd, constantly protecting Bella. The deer knew it could fend for itself, but everyone else was still skeptical. The fawn was also very shy. It hesitated before every move, scared to make any mistake. I smiled to myself. Bella the fawn.

Just then I had a vision. It was extremely vivid, but made no sense to me.

"_Carlisle, please! You don't understand! We need to do this! For him, please Carlisle. What makes her so different from the rest of us!"_

"_Bella you don't understand. We can't afford to take a risk. Drop it please."_

The vision ended abruptly. I shrugged it off; I had visions of arguments all the time that rarely came true.

I scoped out my prey, the oldest looking deer in the bunch. I ran right to it in hopes of getting a clear shot of its neck. I licked my fangs and dug them right into its dirty fur. It was too easy. The challenge was gone. I slowly drew blood from the now still animal. My appetite for human blood had subsided, but I still longed for something more.

My thoughts snapped to Jasper. I examined the surrounding area. "Jasper," I said in my inside-voice. "Jasp, where'd you go?" I searched my thoughts looking for any hint to where I would find him.

"_Alice I am not wearing that dress, ever!" _That hopefully had nothing to do with Jasper. I tried harder.

"_Al, could ya check who wins the Allstar Game?" _I sighed, Emmett and his basketball. The rest was just lottery numbers, natural disasters, and celebrity exposés. If my heart could beat it would be thumping a million miles an hour. I saw nothing, but my intuition told me otherwise. Something bad was going to happen. Jasper would never hunt without me. Then something caught my eye. I didn't think twice.

"Emmett, grab him!" I yelled at my monstrous brother. "He's smelt a human, hurry!" The smell was comparable to Bella's, but not as potent. I winced. This was not going to be easy.

We were running fast, too fast, even for a vampire. The smell only intensified as we continued. I could see Emmett getting closer to Jasper.

"Jasper, Chill!" Emmett finally grabbed hold of Jasper's shoulders. The two went crashing into the ground. I was horrified. Jasper was snapping and snarling uncontrollably.

"Jasper, please," I said sympathetically. I followed his gaze to the object in front of us. I don't know what scared me more; the body, or the fact that I had not seen this coming. I shuddered. "Emmett hold him steady. I can handle this." He nodded, still pinning jasper to the wet earth.

I walked slowly past the few trees in the verdant forest. It was difficult and frustrating to confront something I had never seen before. I wasn't given any time to prepare myself. How was I expected to deal with this? I put my own selfishness aside and approached the limp body.

The smell was incredibly strong. It was understandable that Jasper lost control. If I were any younger I would have lost control, too. I kneeled to the ground next to the body. The muddy ground soaked through my new Dolce pants. I frowned, Jasper now owed me two new articles of clothing. I pushed my drifting thoughts to the side and slowly pushed the body over.

I couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful, even for a human. She had gorgeous olive colored skin that had a fresh glow that was visible even under the mud and ash. The young girl's eyes were perfectly almond shaped, with long dark eyelashes that curled over her lids. I ran my fingers through her full, thick caramel colored hair. It was color that could not be attained through color-treatment. She had a body shape similar to mine; only she seemed taller. A sudden rush of emotion ran through my body. Who would leave a young girl alone in the woods battered and burnt? It was almost infuriating.

"Alice what's going on? I can't hold him here forever. What's the verdict?" I looked at Emmett and Jasper, whom were still wrestling on the floor. Jasper caught my glance and I couldn't help but shoot him a disapproving look. He was stronger than this, I knew it.

"Let me check." I pulled a blackened rag off the girl's hand. She was burnt badly, it was gruesome. I searched for her pulse. "It's slow but I think she's alright. We should take her back to Carlisle. He can help." I continued to stare at the girl's disheveled face.

"Alice, do you really think that's necessary? We can't just bring Carlisle humans like they're homeless puppies on the street. We're not a shelter." Emmett was not one for being serious. Another thing that happened to catch me by surprise today. What was going on?

"Emmett, she's different. It's not her time, I know it. I'll take her. You stay here and hunt with Jasper. I want him to be so full he'll gag at the smell of human blood."

"Whatever, Alice. This is ridiculous. I'll take him to the state border and back. That's it."

Just then I heard a noise in the bush. We all stopped and looked at the silhouette in the shadows. My nerves sky rocketed. Why did I not see this coming? I was overwhelmed with fear.

"You Cullen's really did it this time!" the figure moved closer. I nearly choked on the stench.


	4. Trouble



I jumped to a defensive crouch. Emmett was still holding Jasper down. Even with the smell of animal in the air he still focused on the girl. She was behind me, still motionless on the ground. I knew my family could take on this threat, but part of me was still petrified.

"Wait until the other pack members here about this." I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Leah, list-!" she wouldn't let me finish.

"Jacob would be so disappointed. He never wanted to hurt poor Bella and her beloved family. But it's come to this. What a shame!" she laughed, stepping closer to us. "To think I believed you filthy bloodsuckers for even a second!"

"What are you talking about mongrel?" I looked around. None of this made any sense. I glanced over at Emmett. He looked completely clueless as well. I searched my find for any clue as to what we did wrong. Other than changing Bella, there was nothing I could recall. I returned my gaze Leah. Even as a werewolf she had a feminine touch, although her sense of fashion was almost as bad as Bella's. "I thought we were past the subject of Bella's transformation. Can't you let it go already?"

She stared at me with burning eyes. "Don't play dumb with me little one. I may not give you enough credit but I know you're smarter than that. Although, your choice of location IS confusing the hell out me. Not so smart on your part. I'll guess that was the big guy's fault." She motioned to Emmett. "Guess you can explain that to Sam later. But tell me this; did you honestly think you would get away with this? Did you think your precious gifts could get you out of this one? I'll tell YOU something. I don't need powers to see what really went down."

What was this girl talking about? I stared her dead in the eyes, expressionless. _Edward I could really use your help right now!_ Useless. The one time I truly wanted him to hear me, he was out of range. I shut my eyes and searched for the future. I needed to find something. I pinched the bridge of my nose. Seconds went by and nothing was there, I was empty. I let out a dry sob, this was insanity. Emmett was still holding Jasper down. The love of my life had grass stains all over his clothes from the struggle on the wet ground. That would take forever to get out. Then it hit me.

"Emmett. Where. Are. We." I said through my teeth, so quietly Leah could not hear.

He looked around in confusion. This wind rustled the surrounding trees. Jasper came to a sudden halt. Thank god for my perceptive husband. I felt him panic, and then slowly try to calm the atmosphere. Emmett rolled over and stood up. As he brushed the mud and grass off him he looked up at me. I had never seen a look like that on his face. He was horrified, unpleasantly realizing the truth of the matter.

"Treaty," he whispered.

How could I have let this happen? We were deep in the La Push woods, the only thing insight were a few old houses and faded trails. How would I explain this to Carlisle? "_By the way, while Jasper was human-hunting we happened to break a centuries old treaty. Ha, sorry!_" I ran my fingers through my short black hair. Too much was happening at once. My brain was working on overdrive. I squeezed my eyes together tighter than ever, praying for a vision.

"Listen Leah, it was an honest mistake." Emmett mumbled sincerely. I opened my eyes, giving up yet again.

"Sure, it's always a mistake when it comes to the Cullen's! Excuses are all I ever get! Your thirst takes over and you lose control, whatever. It's understandable. But when you killed this human on Quileute Territory! You all know the deal!"

I turned to look at the young girl. I choked on another dry sob. I will admit three vampires surrounding a near dead girl in an empty forest is extremely suspicious. But Leah had it all wrong! Sure Jasper almost got to her, but we stopped him! We were all about our vegetarian lifestyle! Easier for some than for others of course. She had the story twisted. "Leah that's not what-" She interrupted me again.

"Save it bloodsucker!" She shouted viciously. I jumped back, tripping over the dormant body. "It's over Alice. I saw it for myself. All I have to do is phase and the pack will know exactly how it happened. The looks on your face when you were caught red handed, HA! It was only a matter of time before one of you slipped up, but three? And in La Push! That was just the icing on the cake. I'll let you in on a little secret though," She leaned in dangerously close. I felt myself tense as her russet skin brushed up against my stone cold cheek. "I never expected this from you." And she was gone.


	5. Disagreement

Disagreement

"Alice we should get back. Better Carlisle hears this from us than from the pack." He stopped to survey the girl lying on the ground. "I guess it would be better If we took the human," he looked frustrated. I felt truly horrible. I should have seen what was going to happen. I never slipped up so much in one day.

"Guys, I really am sorry. I tried to look I swear. I don't get it, it's like I have something blocking the way,"

"Alice no one blames you. It's really my fault. I should have never chased the human. I was out of control."

Emmett sucked in a deep breath of air and scooped up the body. "You know we can play the blame game all day once we get the hell out of here. I for one don't want to feel the wrath of the whole pack. Not going to lie, Leah was pretty intimidating." I looked at my brother, the warrior. Why was he so afraid? I needed to speak to Carlisle.

We ran back towards the house with much more urgency than ever before. I followed behind Emmett and Jasper, whom were both under an insane amount of control. Emmett held the body far away from his well built chest. Despite the circumstances, it was almost comical to watch. I shook the thoughts and tried again to look for anything in the future. Usually I have trouble filing through nonsense, layers upon layers of useless information. Now my mind was desolate except for the sound of my own ramblings. Many would welcome peace in their own mind, but chaos was a comfort for me. It was all I knew, this vacancy was unfamiliar.

Upon entering the living room I was approached by Edward. I immediately looked to the ground, guilt washing over my face. Edward and I had a very special relationship, we relied on each other. I knew by the look on his face I had him down.

"Alice," he started. I quickly glanced at his face. I recognized the look. He had given the same look to Bella every time she asked Edward to change her. It was a look of sheer confusion. Things just weren't connecting for him. That made two of us. "…what, uh, what happened out there?" What was I supposed to say? How could I avoid disappointing him?

"Edward. I can't. I honestly don't know what to say. You don't understand, you weren't there. The girl, Jasper, Leah, it all happened so quickly, and I never-" I hesitated. I couldn't say the last part, the truth, the reason behind all this mayhem. How would he react? I whispered the words in my empty thoughts. _Edward, I never saw it._

He stared at me, his expression never once shifting to anger, understanding, or anything other than confusion. "What part did you miss? It's understandable that you missed Leah. You aren't expected to see them."

"Edward, I mean I saw **nothing**. I tried. Honestly I searched and searched. I couldn't see any of us. I don't know what to do. Please don't be angry Edward, I tried. " He looked at me, obviously angry. "Edward please, I can't handle this."

"I'm not upset over you not seeing anything. I'm angry because you assumed I would blame you. Alice I believe Bella is rubbing off on you. You should speak to Carlisle immediately though. He'll need to hear about this. Hate to say it, but this can't be good. Everything will be fine though, I promise. I'm going to take a look at the girl, see what's going on."

_Thank you. _I gave him a half hearted smile. Just as Edward and I were about to move, we heard the front door slam open. I felt Edward look at me, first with anger, then with an apologetic smile. _Sorry again._

"Old habits die hard I guess." We both chuckled. "I wonder who it is though." For the umpteenth time today I was taken by surprise, only this time I was slightly intrigued. We ran to the door, meeting Bella and Carlisle on the way. We were all taken by surprise as the gargantuan adolescent barged through our door.

"BELLA! EDWARD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?! SOMEONE WANNA FILL ME IN ON WHAT'S GOING ON?" Jacob Black was not one for pleasant entrances. Leave it to him to amplify the anxiety on any stressful day.

Carlisle extended his arm out in front of the three of us, shielding us from teenwolf. "Jacob, I'm sure there's been some kind of mix-up. I have no knowledge of any trouble involving your pack. Maybe we are the ones who need a debriefing."

"DON'T GET SMART WITH ME LEECH, I'LL TEAR YOUR WHOLE FAMILY APART RIGHT NOW! IT'S ONE THING YOU DID THIS TO BELLA, BUT I DRAW THE LINE AT A STRANGER! AND ON MY TURF? WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU THINKING?" Carlisle's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me Jacob, please do NOT throw your wild accusations at me. You are out of your mind."

"Jacob seriously you need to get out of here. You've caused enough problems already."

"OH CUT THE ACT BELLA! I KNOW YOU'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOUR PRECIOUS FAMILY. HOW COULD YOU GO ALONG WITH THIS BELLA? SHE WAS AN INNOCENT GIRL? DO YOU REMEMBER BEING A HUMAN?" He began to calm down. His violent shakes were now down to a dull pulse. "Bella, they killed her. A girl like you! Only she never had a choice Bella. And you just went along with it…"

I looked at Edward with a look of regret. He nodded at me as if to say, _now_. "Carlisle, actually Jacob is half right. That's what I was meaning to tell you, before fleabag over here rudely interrupted. There's a lot to explain." I had no idea where to begin. "I'll leave the details for later, but we found a human in the woods. She's barely alive."

"Alice, I thought you were controlled. I don't understand you were great with Bella?" Jacobs grin intensified.

"Carlisle, Alice didn't harm her, nor did Emmett or Jasper. It was a case of wrong place wrong time. A series of unfortunate events if you will."

"That's bullshit Edward and you know it! I'm not stupid I know how great of a manipulator you are! You got Bella, that's proof enough!" If bella hadn't been as strong and quick as she was, Edward would have taken a nice chunk out of Jacob.

"Alright boys settle down. I don't need a brawl in the middle of my foyer. So Alice this girl is here? She's alive?"

"Barely. I don't think she'll make it Carlisle. She's in the living room with Emmett and Jazz." My hands were shaking. My uncertainty of the future was nerve racking.

"Jacob, let's go in and see the girl. You can check her out for yourself."

"Doctor Cullen, no offense but are you out of your damn mind. I don't want that weirdo playing mind games with me, making me believe everything's all flowers and roses. Leah knows what she saw."

"Grow up Jacob and go check out the girl." Bella grabbed him by the ear and we all followed Carlisle to the living room. Emmett was sitting on the floor by the television alongside Jasper. The girl was rested on the purple sofa, looking much like a muddy corpse.

"Well she's beautiful, that's for sure. Let check her vitals." We all watched as Carlisle inspected the girl. All except for Jacob, surprisingly he couldn't see the body from behind us all. Carlisle continued to press on bruises, gently touch burns, and count out her pulse. "You were right Alice, she doesn't seem to have much time left. I'd like to get her conscious though. I want Edward to skim around her mind, see if there's anything that could help prove to Jacob that we did no harm."

Jacob attempted to push through us "I bet you'd like that! A conscious human in your living room! I bet she's dead! Let me check her pulse!" He finally made his way through, suddenly slowing down as he approached the body. "Wow," was all he could say. "I feel, strange." We all stared at Jacob.

"Hey, can you guys come talk to me in the dining room, Now. Emmett and Jasper too please?" Our eyes were so fixed on Jacob we barely noticed Bella's request.

"Oh yeah, sure, sure." We all muttered, blindly walking into the elegant dining room.


	6. Imprint

Imprint

We sat around Esme's precious oak table, awaiting Bella to start. Edward was on my left and Jasper was on my right. Edwards face was very tight, almost furious. I wondered what could possibly be going through his mind that would make him so angry. It had to be something one of us was thinking. I quickly began singing the French national Anthem in my head. Carlisle then broke the silence.

"Bella would you mind telling us what's going on here? Why you called us to this meeting? You do realize there's a human dieing in my living room right?"

"Yes Carlisle, that is exactly what this is about. We need to keep this girl alive, I don't care what we have to do. She needs to live." She had a look of concern in her eyes. Was this what Edward had been so upset about?

"What are you suggesting Bella? And what is the reasoning behind it all?"

"Did you guys see Jacob in there? How we reacted when he saw that girl! He needs her Carlisle! Isn't it obvious! He's imprinted on that poor girl! Imprinted Carlisle!"

"Oh no…" Carlisle's eyebrows pulled in, creating a deep wrinkle on her perfect forehead. "This is…very bad Bella."

Emmett interrupted, "Can someone elaborate? What the hell is imprinting? What does this have to do with us?"

"If I'm not mistaken, imprinting is when a shape shifter finds their soul mate. It's like the whole world is finally right side up. Everything shifts into place." Edward slammed a fist into Esme's table. "Sorry, but what Carlisle and Jacob are thinking are infuriating. This is ridiculous Carlisle and you know it."

"Carlisle you're considering it! Honestly?!" Bella's voice resembled that of a child who just went on their first roller coaster. It was like she totally disregarded the scene Edward was making right in front of her eyes.

"BELLA!" Edward jolted up. "BELLA STOP IT RIGHT NOW."

"Edward relax. Bella it's a possibility. With all things taken into consideration, I understand why this is important for Jacob, and you as well."

"Carlisle NO!"

"Edward, I will need your help on this. So you need to calm down and think this through."

"There's nothing to think through! We're not changing another human! It's ridiculous! How you could even consider it Carlisle is beyond me!" Edward was beaming with frustration and confusion. "Do you know the chances we'd be taking! Bella was a special case, she was prepared! This girl doesn't even know we exist! I for one will not want to be around when she finds out, AFTER we've changed her!"

"Honestly Carlisle, Edward is right. I know I said the same about Bella. But this is serious. I can't let you change someone else. I know Emmett and I are voting no on this whole situation. Right Emmett." I looked at Emmett. His head was down and he nodded slowly. I immediately regretted ever conning Jasper into any previous schemes.

"Rosalie, Edward, Please. You don't know what this means to Jacob. He's been sulking around all his life, wondering why he never imprinted. When it finally happens you want to take that away from him?" If Bella was human she'd be crying her eyes out. Instead she was dry sobbing. I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulder. "How could you be so, so cruel!" She rested her head into my shoulder.

"Bella cool it. They've never cared about the mongrel before, nothings going to change that. So don't pull that petty crying with us." Bella was now sobbing harder than ever. Edward had never aid anything so horrid to Bella. I glared at Edward as he resumed. "I won't do it Carlisle. I refuse. Now lets drop the subject and send Jacob on his merry way so we can dispose of the girl."

"-EDWARD! How could you say that!"

"Bella! I'm not killing another soul! You know how I feel about this! It's unethical! "

Bella walked over to her husband, getting closer and closer to his face with every word. "Edward, we, were, unethical. A human and a vampire? Here I am Edward, soul and all! Whether you like it or not!"

"Bella, we don't have souls get it through your thick head!"

The entire room went silent. Esme had her hands in her face, clearly upset of the fallout between the two lovers. The others were in shock. Bella and Edward stood like that for what seemed like forever. Just staring. Edward extended his hand to brush a few hairs off her face, but Bella swiped it away. "Don't. Touch. Me." Edward dropped his hands, and looked at the ground. "Do you realize what will happen if you take this away from Jacob? I don't think you do Edward. Remember when you left me? Let me refresh your memory. I almost committed suicide, walked around like a zombie, the whole nine yards. THAT is what it means to have no soul Edward. Being without the one you love. It has nothing to do with heaven, or hell, or rotting away in the ground. My soul died when you left me, and I know yours did too. Do you remember what that felt like? You nearly killed yourself too Edward, putting your whole family in danger! Imagine what Jacob would do if he lost HIS soul! That girl is his soul now Edward Cullen. Get that through YOUR thick skull. Alice, come with me."

Before I stood up I kissed Jasper on the cheek. "Help him Jazz." I followed Bella into the living room, squeezing past the now miserable Edward. He didn't even look up when we left the room. "Bella, what was that about?"

"-Her names Brie." Jacob was sitting on the couch running his fingers through her hair. "She told me. She told me a lot of things while you guys were inside bickering." Bella sat on the opposite side of Brie, motioning for me to come over. "I don't know what to do Bella…"

"Jacob everything's going to work out. I promise. How do you feel? Is it everything you expected? " Bella was now feeling for the girls pulse. I sat on the floor in front of three of them. I looked up at Jacob, poor kid. How could he care so much? Was the attraction that strong?

"Is it that obvious? That I imprinted?" he shrugged. "I guess so. I mean she's amazing. Even from the little information she told me. I think, I love her Bella. Is that weird? Is that what you guys were arguing about inside? Is this what it was all about? I'll tell the pack it was a misunderstanding I swear Bella!"

"Jacob it's alright. We can talk about that later. First tell me what you know. What did she tell you?"

"Well, her last name is Trovatelli. Pretty name right? I thought so. She likes broccoli, and she swims. Her best friends name is Maria. She wants to go to college, but shes not exactly sure where she wants to go,"

"Jacob, I don't mean to be rude, but that's all extremely irrelevant. Any information about her family, where she lives, things of that nature?" Bella agreed with me, coaxing more and more information from Jake.

'oh yeah, sorry. Well she's from La Push, obviously. And she keeps muttering something about a fire. Not quite sure if I got this right. I think her family, well died? She told me it was disturbing. Then she said mom, and brother. She wasn't very coherent, she was speaking in short slurs." Jacob turned his attention to me. "I guess Leah was wrong, you really had nothing to do with this. On behalf of the tribe, we're sorry Alice. I shouldn't have been so quick to assume. And thanks for bringing her back here, it really means a lot."

I nodded at Jacob, unable to speak. This whole situation was too much to handle. First my visions were dissapering, than Jake imprinted on the almost-corspe, and now Bella and Edward? I didn't even want to fathom the thought of what would come next.

Bella and Jacob we're trying to wake up Brie, but it was no use. Jacob tried snapping his fingers, slapping lightly on her face, even pinching her earlobes. Bella attempted a few more forceful attempts, but it was no use.

"Bella, may I have a word with you?" Edward appeared in the doorway with arms crossed and his head down. He didn't even wait for Bella to respond before stalking upstairs to his bedroom. She whispered something to Jake, patting his knee, and followed Edward upstairs.

"Jacob, can you handle Brie for a little while? For my brothers sake I really should go eavesdrop…"


	7. Indesicion

Indecision

I followed slowly up the stairs in hopes of being unheard. Edward and Bella were already in my brothers bedroom bickering away. I walked over to the door and listened close. It was strange to hear them disagree so strongly against each other. They were known for the amazing comprises that their relationship forced them to make. Never had Edward been so cold to Bella. It was completely uncharacteristic. I took into consideration that Edward has always hated Jacob, hell we all did, but he always respected the fact that Jacob had saved Bella when he didn't. What made this so different?

"Edward he'll die! Why is it so hard for you to understand that he needs her! When did you become so goddamn heartless!" Bella's voice was not shaky or small, it was strong and fervent.

"One hundred and six years ago -" Strike one.

"Oh give me a break Edward! You're the only one in this family that detests the life we live! Just give in and fucking accept it. You're no better than us! We all lead the same life!" She paused for a moment, realizing she was off topic. "That's besides the point! Carlisle said he'd help you Edward! Help! You wouldn't have to do it alone! You can do this, I know you can. You got me out alive Edward. It was the most amazing thing that had even happened to me. I love you for it. For doing the one thing I need from you. I know I said it's all I'd ask of you, but I just need this one last thing. I don't want to see my friend drift and die. Please do this Edward, for me."

"Bella look at me. I'm not God!" Strike Two.

"No One's asking you to play God!"

"That's exactly what you're all asking! Don't you get that! It's cheating death! People live to die, that is the original plan! Everyone deserves a chance to meet their maker. I never got that chance and it kills me, every day, every hour, every minute. I'm constantly wondering what would have happened if Carlisle would have ignored my mothers wish and let me die in that hospital room. Every one deserves closure Bella. That's how I see death, it's closure." Another pause, followed by footsteps that seemed to meander around the room aimlessly. "- I can't keep explaining this to you. I won't give in Bella. I don't want to, nor will I be conned into wanting to. Ugghh. " Strike Three. Yikes.

"Are, -are you kidding me? Who care's if we're cheating death? Once it's done it's done! Any normal person would welcome immortality. You're the only martyr that would contemplate suicide when you have everything to live for! You have so much to offer, but you just shove it away and mope around, babbling on about eternal damnation! God, or whoever you think we should believe in, isn't going to give two shits what you do. What is there to be afraid of?" There was a long silence. I wish I could see their faces, these moments were excruciating. "HA! You think you'd get in to heaven?! Edward you've already killed people. Look at your hands, the skin of a killer pal! Sparing one girls soul isn't going to get you a free ticket! Get off your high horse and do this for Jacob!" Bella was whining in such a way it sounded like a dictation. The old Edward would have never let it get to this. Brie would have been hunting with the Denali's by now. Instead he was silent, the only noise was that of him taking in unnecessarily deep breaths. He pushed all the air out his and next thing I knew, all chaos erupted. In less than three seconds Emmett and Jasper we're behind me knocking down the door. My jaw dropped in sheer amazement, as my heart sank to deepest pit of my chest. Bella was lying on the floor with pieces of splintered wood all over her.

"What the hell is going on here?! Edward are you out your damn mind!" Emmett was kneeling down next to the dumbfounded Bella. "Get the hell out of here. Seriously." Edward was still. He was staring at her like a kindergartner who had just watched butterflies emerge from a cocoon. His head was cocked to the side and his eyes were narrowed under furrowed brows.

"Alice what happened?" Carlisle and Rosalie were behind me now, Esme in tow. Awesome, a family affair. I mentally added this to my list of things I hadn't seen coming.

"Ask Edward, Carlisle." He examined the room, his eyes darting between Bella, the destroyed end table, and Edward's skewed face. Carlisle slowly made his way towards his son, never taking his eyes off him. He placed on hand on his shoulder, and Edward almost collapsed at the touch.

"Easy son, calm down." It was like a replay of Bella's mistaken death. Edward looked like a wreck. I don't think he has ever physically hurt her before. His eyes slowly emptied and I swear I saw him shiver. "I think it's best you leave. Get some air and leave Bella with us." He protested, outstretching an arm towards Bella.

"Bella please, I didn't mean it."

"Edward GO." Esme was furious. "I'm not asking." She spoke with a hand over her mouth and her body angled away from him. I had never seen her so angry before. "NOW."

Edward made one more notion to Bella before walking out the room and out of the house. We all just sort of sat around Bella for a moment, allowing her to gather her thoughts. We all knew she wasn't really hurt, but it was the actual act that stung. Edward had purposely tried to hurt her, I suppose there was a first time for everything.


End file.
